


Complete Submission

by Kaioken95



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Blindfolds, Blood Kink, Body Worship, Bondage, Choking, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Dom/sub, Dominant Bottom, Light Masochism, M/M, Marking, Master/Pet, Mild Painplay, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, submissive top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaioken95/pseuds/Kaioken95
Summary: Just a look into Zack and his demon roomie's Friday nights. (Demon AU) The second of a OC x Canon smut fic I wrote between Zack and some of my characters. No serious plot, mostly porn.
Relationships: Hollow Ichigo | Zangetsu/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Complete Submission

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, and enjoyed writing this piece, Shirosaki is just HOT so of course, I had to write this piece when I got back into Bleach at the start of the year. Anyway please enjoy the smut!

Zack was strapped to a bed, his wrists bound by cuffs, his ankles by rope. A blindfold blocking his vision and a gag over his mouth. His heart was racing, whilst he laid there restrained, and only in his underwear. Just then a small rumbling sound filled the room, followed by a sudden loud noise. A familiar chuckle crept into Zack’s ear, he then felt a hand cupping his face. Shirosaki was in the room with him, the demon was wearing his usual arrogant smile, his eyes narrowing, scanning Zack up and down. The demon smirked, licking his lips, ready to devour this treat. He wasted no time as he began removing his clothes, throwing off his robes, and unzipping his pants, then tossing them off. Now only in a red and black jockstrap, he climbed onto Zack.  
  
Immediately muffled noises left Zack’s gagged mouth, he could feel Shirosaki’s bare skin against his own. The extra weight of his body on him, the other’s hands hovering over his chest, before Shirosaki started squeezing and groping Zack’s pecs. Moaning and grunts slipped out, as the bleach-skinned demon was chuckling to himself, glancing back, his knelt perfectly over the other’s crotch. Slowly he became grinding and rubbing his exposed rear on Zack. This of course made Zack begin and squirm underneath, but his movement was restricted by his bindings, as he kept pulling against them. Shiro’s grinding was getting him hard, his cock was confined by his tight boxers. A bulge forming, Shirosaki smirked, feeling Zack’s hard erection.   
  
“Look at you. Can’t keep still now.” He grinned while Zack could only respond with muffled noises. “Your cock is just begging to escape?” Shirosaki looked back at Zack’s bulge, seeing it twitch.  
  
“Be a good boy, and I’ll give you a treat.” He told Zack as he reached out for the gag on Zack’s mouth, slowly pulling it off. Heavy pants let Zack’s mouth, drool running down his mouth, taking many deep breaths.  
  
Shirosaki changed his position now kneeling over Zack’s face. His crotch just an inch away from the other’s face. Rubbing his own bulge, a toothy grin spread across his face. Ever so slowly he pulled his underwear allowing his cock to pop out. He was already hard. Every vein was pulsing and throbbing. The demon then pressed his cock up against Zack’s face. Immediately Zack could feel the heat from Shiro’s cock, the strong smell from it. He already knew what the other wanted, Zack shyly stuck the end of his tongue out, and began licking the other’s cock. His tongue running up the shaft and head of Shirosaki’s cock. Low grunting moans were leaving Shirosaki’s mouth, pink blush spread across his chalk-white face. He was smiling seductively looking down at the blindfolded and restrained Zack licking and kissing his cock.   
  
“Come on. Don’t keep me waiting, open up...” Shiro demanded, Zack then opened his mouth as Shirosaki pushed his cock completely into Zack’s mouth.   
  
“Mmph!” Zack grunted, gagging at first, it was a lot to take in. Shiro huffed a twisted smile on his face, not wasting time he started moving his hips, the wet sound of his cock thrusting in and out of Zack’s throat got Shiro going.  
  
“Fuck yeah, take it all. Ah. Oh yeah.” Shirosaki threw his head back, moaning with pleasure. His hands tightly gripped the sides of Zack’s head, his thrusting getting rougher, bucking his hips.  
  
The expression of Zack’s name was priceless, his face a burning red, drooling on his cock. “You like the taste of my cock?” Smugly asking the other who just started nodding his head in response.  
  
“Does it feel good? My cock all the way down your throat. Oh, y-you’re such a good boy.” His grip got tighter, Zack’s face pressed against his crotch, that was enough.  
  
Shiro slowly pulled out of the other’s mouth, his cock slathered and dripping with precum and Zack’s saliva. Zack coughing, trying to catch his breath, he couldn’t see but he felt Shirosaki moving, expecting the other to push his cock back in, he opened his mouth, but instead, the demon pushed his lips against Zack’s who eagerly returned the kiss. It was unpredictable when Shiro would switch like this, from being dominant and controlling to tender and sweet. Breaking off their kiss, Shirosaki ran his tongue up and down Zack’s neck. Suddenly biting down hard into Zack’s neck, drawing blood on his first bite, making the other hiss out in pain, tugging at the restraints on his wrists.  
  
“So, tell me?” Shiro brought his lips to Zack’s ear, whispering softly. “Which end?” He asked the other. “Want me to ride your cock… Or do you wanna take a ride on mine?” Cupping Zack’s cheek, Zack nuzzling against his touch.  
  
“M-Mine… Please.” His voice was soft and breathless. Shirosaki was grinning.  
  
“Very well. Then let's be sure it’s nice and ready.” Shirosaki moved down until his face was above Zack’s crotch. His eyes just staring at the bulge, his fingers gently traced over it causing it to twitch.  
  
Shirosaki presses his face into Zack’s boxers, his teeth tugging and pulling at the fabric. The demon then pulled them down to the other’s thighs as his cock sprung out, at half-mast, twitching even more in the cool air. Shirosaki started teasing it, running the tip of his tongue up and down the shaft. Which of course caused Zack to start softly panting. He could feel Shirosaki’s tongue tasting his cock, his hot breath on it. The demon gently took Zack’s shaft into his hand, slowly pumping his cock. His fingers squeezing, and prodding at Zack’s cock, feeling it stiffen in his grasp. Shirosaki then began kissing and licking the tip of his cock. Zack was struggling, each movement was a constant reminder that he was bound and couldn’t even touch the other. His heart was racing, he could his body heating up, grunting and gasping each time he felt the demon’s tongue on his cock.   
  
Finally, after all the teasing Shirosaki took Zack’s cock into his mouth, it was around the same size as his own, just a bit thicker. It wasn’t a struggle of course, as he had taken all of it down to his throat. Zack’s body jolted feeling the warm and wet cavern of Shiro’s mouth. The demon’s cheeks went from pink to a shade of red, he began to bop his head up and down, sucking on the human’s cock. Zack turned his head to the side, breathing heavy, gritting his teeth, a smile twisted across his face. Shirosaki was smirking while sucking on Zack, his eyes narrowed staring up at Zack, those noises he made, it was like a lovely song to Shiro. The demon’s black nails slowly began to sharpen slightly. Reaching up to Zack’s chest, with no warning he dug his nails into Zack’s skin.  
  
The other’s whole body jerked, a pained groan escaped his mouth, as Shirosaki slowly began scraping his nails back down. Zack was a mix of pain and pleasure at the same time, of course, that’s how Shirosaki loved it. His nails were deep enough for Zack to start bleeding, the crimson trickle made Shirosaki’s eyes widened, feeling the warm liquid in his fingertips. Shiro suddenly pulled off of Zack’s cock, drenched in salvia, it started twitching in the cool air. Drool running off his mouth, his eyes were fixated on the fresh blood on his hands. Like a hungry animal, he started licking the blood off his palms. It was so sweet, the metallic taste, eager for more Shiro licked the rest of the blood, the stinging feeling from his wounds was being soothed by the demon’s tongue.  
  
Shirosaki, satisfied by this little snack, returned his focus to Zack’s cock. His pet had been so compliant and obedient, he deserved this treat. Smiling down at Zack, the demon began sucking on two of his fingers, to prep himself, grinning with excitement he slowly inserted them inside himself. With his other hand, he was cupping Zack’s face, the other reacting nuzzling into his touch. The demon finished, pulling his fingers out, he then positioned himself over Zack’s cock. His heart was racing, his hole was teasing Zack’s tip, grinding his ass against his cock, making it throb, the other softly moaning, eager for it. Enough foreplay the demon thought, sliding down slowly on Zack’s cock, both of them were moaning with pleasure.  
  
“Y-Yeah that’s it… Fuck you’re big.” The demon huffed, feeling every inch of the other’s cock pushing inside him, his walls began squeezing Zack’s shaft.   
  
“S-Sh-Shiro!” Zack gasped out between his moans, Shirosaki chuckled, and he began riding Zack. Moving up and down on his cock, his hands squeezing and groping Zack’s pecs.  
  
“Ngh-! Fuck!” Zack gritting his teeth, it felt so good, he was desperate to be free from his bonds just so he could touch the other, his wrists and ankles felt sore from all his tugging, and moving around.  
  
Shiro continued riding the other, smiling widely like a maniac. Huffing with each thrust, sweat dripping off the demon’s pale skin. He was enjoying himself, it felt good every time he slammed down Zack’s cock. Watching Zack squirming underneath him. It was all too much, and he was loving every moment of it. Closing his eyes, and throwing his head back, panting, his hands tightly groping Zack’s pecs. The other wore a similar expression to Shiro, bucking his hips against the other, thrusting his cock as Shiro was riding it. The other’s insides felt hot and tight, sending waves of pleasure throughout his body.  
  
He was beginning to leak precum, a rush rising, Shirosaki laid flat on Zack, his arms wrapping around him, a small smirk on his face, he was nuzzling against Zack’s face, letting the other keep thrusting into him. Softly panting, grinding along with the other’s movement. The expression of Zack’s face, the blush of his face, the drool running off his mouth, the blindfold wrapped tightly around his head. His cute little dreadlocks sticking to his sweaty face. He couldn’t help but blush at the adorable and pained expression he was wearing.  
  
His curiosity, and need for more affection, Shiro pulled off Zack’s cock. But only for a moment. Zack seemed confused by this, his cock slightly bouncing, looking ready to burst. Shirosaki reached over to Zack’s cuffs, slowly undoing them one at a time. Then untying the ropes on his ankles. The other was confused by this, he then felt the blindfold around his eyes loosen. His eyes adjusted to the surroundings, his vision was blurry for a moment, his golden eyes locking with Shiro’s pale yellow eyes. He was just smiling at him, not his smug or psychotic grin, just a warm smile… Just like Ichigo’s.  
  
A mix of different feelings, he was even more flustered. But immediately Zack realized that his arms were free, his eyes began scanning Shirosaki’s body. Zack reached out for the demon, ran his hands all over Shiro’s body, his palms massaging all over the other’s bleach-white skin. His hands eventually found their way to Shiro’s hips, slowly trailing down to his plump rear. Fondling and groping his cheeks, before he spread them apart making Shiro moan. Zack’s cock was poking at Shiro’s hole, rubbing against, teasing the demon a little which made Shirosaki shudder, throwing his arms around Zack’s neck.  
  
Zack changed his position, sitting up to his back on the bed frame, with the demon nestled in his lap. Breathing heavily, Shirosaki sat back down on Zack’s cock, making grunt and moan out with pleasure, he quickly started thrusting hard and deep into Shiro. Pressing himself against Zack, his cock between massaged by the friction between their bodies. He was close, they both were. Now free from the restraints, Zack could move around easier, suddenly changing their position with Shiro on the bed and Zack on top of him, burying his face between Shiro’s pecs, his hands squeezing and fondling his nipples, his cock slamming in and out of the other. Shiro was loudly moaning, profanities, and lewd noises pouring out of his mouth. His arms and legs tightly wrapped around Zack’s body, panting, gasping as he hot all over the human were just staring, entranced by Shirosaki.  
  
“Gimme your load! F-Fuck, come inside me!” Shirosaki was drooling out, the noise of Zack’s balls smacking into Shirosaki’s rear, making faint red marks.  
  
“A-aHHH-!” Zack panting out as he gave it one last deep thrust, his cock trembling, shooting hot spurts of cum inside of Shiro, with the other blowing his load between their chests. Both of them moaning out, Zack was still riding out his orgasm. Shiro’s face looked absolutely satisfied, panting heavily, his face red with blush, his tongue sticking out. Zack grunted slowly pulling out Shirosaki, his cum seeping out of the demon’s hole. Shiro could feel it leaking out, and he liked the feeling, there was so much that his body couldn’t keep it all.  
  
“Feels like… You overfilled me.” Shiro chuckled weakly, cupping Zack’s face. He looked exhausted, and Shiro knew he probably had a similar expression. Smirking he pulled Zack into a kiss, pushing his tongue into Zack’s mouth. Very slowly their lips parted, Shiro, smiling at Zack, who still looked tired.

“Did you have fun…?” He asked the human who just nodded ‘yes’ to Shirosaki. His touch was so soft and gentle, Zack couldn’t help nuzzling against his touch. Softly licking Shiro’s palm which made him giggle. “That tickles.” Shirosaki smiled.  
  
A little later on, Zack and Shirosaki were laying on the bed, they got cleaned for the most part. Zack had fallen asleep finally, the demon had put him through the wringer. Shirosaki was watching over the other. His eyes trailing up and down Zack’s body, he was admiring his own work, softly stroking the marks on Zack’s chest. Of course, touching made Zack slightly toss in his sleep, Shiro was extra careful not to wake up the other. He then softly gripped one of Zack’s wrist, examining the bruising, he then gently kissed it. Wrapping himself around Zack, holding him tight, kissing and nipping the other all over his neck. Eventually, Shiro had passed out into a slumber.

* * *

The next morning, the curtains were still closed, blocking out the sunlight. Zack was alone in his bed now, lying on his side, the blanket pulled over his waist. Shiro had gone somewhere, all his bruises and injuries had been cleaned and bandaged up. Beside his bed, the other had left a note for him saying he had an errand to run and that he would be back by the time he woke up.


End file.
